Cousins: It's A Brody, Brody, Brody, Brody World
by Princess Pinky
Summary: A one shot sequel to, The Day The Magic Was Born. Paige's baby is almost due & two old rivals return to try and finish what they started the first time. A future visitor also comes seeking help from the sisters, to stop Andie and Pru from turning evil.


A/N: This is a one-shot sequel to a challenge fic a did a while back for Prince Halliwell, which was called, _The Day The Magic Was Born_. At first I had decided not to write a sequel, as it was just a one-shot challenge. But I received several reviews asking me to write a sequel and/or make a series out of this. I also want to add that just as in_The Day The MagicWas Born_, I'm bringing in charactersintothe old storyline that haven't yet appeared in the _Charmed_ storyline.Thus characters from season7 will appear,although thisstory takes place in 2003, which would've been season 6 of_Charmed_.(BTW, "Li" is pronounced "Lee.") I won't be making a series, but I hope this will do. I'll post a small summary, so you'll know what's going on in this story. 

_The Day The Magic Was Born_ - Summary: This was an alternate universere-write of the season 5 episode, _The Day The Magic Died_. Phoebe is eight months along with her and Cole's unborn child, the same one which The Source used Cole to impregnate Phoebe with while he was possessing him. Cole is still alive, but stripped of both his demonic powers and The Source. Piper is also pregnant, and a month behind Phoebe. Unbeknownst to The Charmed Ones, The Seer and Gideon have created an unholy alliance to kill Piper's child and steal Phoebe's, to replace the balance of good and evil, left by the vanquish of The Source. The magical world faces a power outage and Paige is left with seemingly no way to save her pregnant sisters, when they both go into labour on the night of the Aurora Borealis. The Seer and Gideon are left with the only magic, as Gideon has sent a unicorn to the Manor disguised as a gift for Piper's child but actually plans to use the unicorn's pure magic for himself, and The Seer is armed with the magical ashes of the Dark Phoenix. Paige's tears, combined with the unicorn's magic and pleas for help allow her to accidentally summon an old family friend by the name of Andy. Together Paige and Andy work together with Sweetie's magic to save Piper and Phoebe. Both sisters bear girls, although Phoebe had thought that she would have a boy. In honor of Andy's help, they name the cousins Prudence Melinda Halliwell and Andrea Charlotte Halliwell; Pru and Andie, respectively. Before he returns to the afterlife, Andy gives Paige a gift from Prue which turns out to be Prue's black leather jacket and Prue leaves Paige with a magical message, thanking her for what she's done for the family and hopes that one day they'll meet face to face. 

_**It's A Brody, Brody, Brody, Brody World**_

----September 23, 2023---- 

Charcoal black hair poured in waves down the back of a cinnamon skinned 21-year-old. She had piercing, icy blue eyes and blood red lips, accentuating her gorgeous facial features. Her face radiated soft, tight skin and drew into an elongated chin. Her shoulders were bare and a crimson corset covered her upper body, making her bust look much fuller. She wore scarlet hip hugging jeans, allowing for about three inches of her flat stomach to show itself, as the pants and corset did not meetat her waist and a pair of dark red ruffled stilettos completed her look. 

The young woman headed down the stairs of the Manor, her very movements exuding devilish grace. She flashed a dark smile at the gapes and stares of young, handsome men which turned their heads to stare at her. As she reached the bottom, she drew her finger under the chin of a particularly handsome brunette in his early twenties and whispered something in his ear, prompting a large grin on his part before he eagerly scuttled off. 

The charcoal haired female drew out a long breath, before turning the corner of the stairs and walking into living room. Her cruel blues washed over the room for a moment, before they landed on the person in which she was looking for. Quickening her pace, she walked over to another young woman, a blonde. "Do you have it?" She whispered, leaning her face close to the woman's neck before pulling away and flashing another grin at a new group of young males. 

The latter woman curled her magenta lips into a tight and quite forced smile. She ran a hand through her golden blonde layers and gently reached into the pocket of her silken, silver evening gown. It fit her petite body with ease, revealing all of her special curves in all the right places and rested in frilly waves at her ankles, just above her new metallic peep-toe mules. 

"Here," she replied as she discretely slid a small piece of neatly folded paper into the black haired female's right hand. "I made sure to reword it, so it would work on her." Her aquamarine eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of their secret plan. 

"Good," the darker skinned female answered over the booming of Kelly Clarkson music. "Soon the world will be ours for the taking." With that, she easily slipped off into the thumping party that was currently taking place at the rose colored Victorian. 

---- 

Outside the rose colored double doors, a young woman slowly made her way up the old wooden steps. She could hear the small creaks and groans that the wood made, as it labored under the weight of her sky blue open toed strap heels. She placed her porcelain hands against the edge of her floor length baby blue icy halter gown. Gathering the satiny, v-stitched fabric into her fists, she stepped onto the top of the porch and stood silently in front of energized home. In the yellow glow of the porch light, the 20-year-old's long roasted chestnut brown hair could be seen framing her face in soft ringlets. 

She pursed her glossy carnation pink lips together and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I can get through this," she whispered to herself. The young brunette grabbed at the door handle and quickly swung open the doors and was immediately assaulted by the foul smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. She turned her head away, allowing the sharp scents to breeze out thedoor before she finally padded inside. 

As she made her way through the pulsating crowds and leering eyes, she craned her head fearfully. She could feel that something wasn't right. The tension in the Manor had been so thick that you could cut it with a knife for the last few weeks. As her stomach churned with each step, she knew that tonight would be the night in which things would become out of control. 

"Hello, cousin." 

The young brunette stopped in her tracks. Her eyes closed as she felt the searing hot breath and small droplets of hot saliva on the base of her neck. "Andie," she whispered, turning around to face the cold blue eyes. 

"We've been waiting for you," Andie replied as she twirled a strand of her charcoal black hair. 

"Look, please, let's just talk about whatever it is that you're upset about..." The brunette stuttered, looking fearfully at the elder woman. 

"Sorry, cousin, but it's too late for words. Pru and I've made up our minds." Andie flashed a scornful look at the brunette and sneered as she came closer. 

The 20-year-old felt her back hit the wall and she winced in pain as she curved around the side of the wall, backing into the kitchen where a couple was making out on the island and someone was rummaging through the refrigerator. "Andie, please.." 

"Save it!" Andrea hissed, flinging her open palm against the 20-year-old and sending her stumbling back against the wall. She turned a heated gaze towards the couple and the man near the fridge, instantly frightening them into leaving the room immediately. 

The porcelain skinned girl placed her delicate fingers to the rapidly reddening hand print on her left cheek. She could feel her throat closing up as burning tears began to pierce the backs of her eyes. 

At that moment, the clicking of heels alerted Andie to a new presence in the room. She smiled wickedly, as she turned to face her cousin. "Pru, so nice of you to drop in." 

"Gladly," the golden blonde grinned as she trotted over to Andie. "Let's get this over with! I have a man to get back to, you know." 

"W-w-what are you talking about?" The 20-year-old stuttered. 

Pru rolled her light blue eyes and gave a wicked cackle. "Like you don't already know," she sneered, as Andie held up the paper that she'd given her earlier. 

"It's what we should've done years ago," Andie hissed as she took ahold of Pru's hand. 

"'Good witch in my sight,'" Pru and Andie began to chant as one. 

"No!" The brunette screamed, dropping to the floor and flinging out her legs, toppling Pru and Andie to the cold tile. She scrambled to her feet and charged out of the room. 

"Oh no you don't!" Pru screamed, pulling herself up and orbing out. 

Andie's blue eyes faded to ebony and red-orange flames cackled within them before returning to normal, just before she was devoured in demonic flames herself. 

---- 

"You aren't getting away from me!" Pru yelled, orbing in front of her cousin and blocking her path, just as she reached the living room. 

Gasps and screams echoed through the party, as people began to scramble away from Pru and the porcelain skinned young woman. 

As the brunette turned around, flames blocked her path, forming into her other cousin. "No, please! I'm begging you!" 

"We've made up our minds!" Andie boomed, slashing the brunette across the face and forcing her to the floor. She glanced down at her nails with a comical grin, noticing small blood stains on them from the gouges she'd just created in her younger cousin's face. 

Several more echoes of horror passed through the room, as people streamed for the exits. 

The brunette scrambled to her feet. 

"Ah ah!" Andie glared, holding out her hand and sending a deadly barrage of flames towards her baby cousin. 

The 20-year-old screamed, rolling to the floor as the flames narrowly missed her body, but singed her bare on and part of her dress. "Aunt Prue!" She screamed, her head bobbing towards the heavens. 

Much in the same fashion as the spell to summon the dead, small blue and white whitelighter orbs began to appear in mid air. They began to swirl in a tornado-like formation until the apparition of Prudence Halliwell the first appeared, clad in a flowing white gown. Her blue eyes seemed confused at first, before she realized that another jet of angry red-orange flames were coursing towards her youngest niece. "No!" She yelled, flinging out her transparent hand and telekinetically reversing the blazing inferno. 

"Damn you!" Pru cursed, throwing out her hand and enveloping her and Andie in a large magenta force field. The flames connected with the glowing pink shield and sizzled, harmlessly fading into nothingness. 

"Quick, go!" Prue ordered her niece, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet. "Go!" 

The brunette nodded, knowing her Aunt Prue would do anything to save her and the world as it would turn out under the rule of her cousins. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, up the stairs and towards the attic. 

"Bitch!" Andie glared, as the pink field dropped. "Take care of her! I'll get that little brat!" Before Prue could do anything, Andie had disappeared in a blaze of flames. 

Prue Halliwell allowed her dark blue irises to examine the blonde witch-whitelighter before her. She shook her head in disgust. "How can you turn your back on the greater good?" She asked. 

"Oh, did she summon you here just to talk?" Pru asked, her eyes darting angrily around the room. 

"No, she summoned me here to do this!" Prue yelled, waving her hand as the grandfather clock swung from its resting place and smashed right into the whitelighter-witch, knocking her out cold. Prue shook her head and darted for the stairs, becoming corporal. She could not let this go on any further. 

---- 

"Get away from my Book!" The witch-demoness roared, flinging out her arm and sending a powerful electrical bolt towards the younger witch. 

The 20-year-old witch barely dodged the attack, as she rolled to the floor. She glanced back at the smoking black mark on the wall and shook her head. 

"Aunt Prue won't save you," Andie smirked as she read her cousin's mind. "She's only a ghost!" 

"A ghost that's gonna kick your evil ass," Prue retorted, as she ran into the attic and telekinetically summoned the Book of Shadows into her now solid hands. She narrowed her blue eyes and sent the pedestal torpedoing into Andie's stomach, blasting her back against the wall. Her eyes narrowed as a magical wind swirled around the Book and opened it to a very specific spell. She smiled and darted towards a box of magical supplies. 

"No!" The demoness-witch growled, sending a powerful energy bolt into Prue's chest and sending her flying across the attic. 

Prue shook her head as she hit the wooden base board, creating a large hole. Her white dress was smoking from her chest now and she stood up, just as the smoke and gash disappeared. "I'm already dead, honey. It won't work." She waved her hand and sent the box of magical supplies flying towards her young niece. "Hurry, the chalk!" 

The brunette scrambled to her feet as the box hit the wall and she grabbed the chalk from it. 

"You can't defeat me!" Andie yelled, her eyes turning to blazing flames. She thrust out both her arms and sent powerful surges of searing flames towards her baby cousin. 

A ruby flare appeared before the young witch and Astral Prue appeared, taking the flames head on and then dissipating when the attack proved harmless to its intended victim. 

Hurriedly, the youngest witch began to draw a rocky Triquetra with the powdery white chalk as her Aunt Prue diverted another of Andie's attacks. She felt a small psychic surge in her head. _Get out of my mind!_ She mentally screamed, knowing that Andie was invading her thoughts in hopes of finding another way to stop whatever Prue was planning. She felt a small pang in her leg as electrical sparks that Prue had missed got to her. She bit her lip and felt blood fill her mouth. 

"Hurry!" 

The young witch reached to the top, finishing off the last oval of the triple Goddess symbol and the chalk dropped from her fingers. "Now what?" 

Instead of replying, Prue began to chant loudly as she telekinetically hurling a couch into Andie, pinning her to the wall. "A time for everything and everything it's place, return this witch to the time disrupted in space,give her a portal to keep her powersas she returns to grace!" 

The attic began to rattle and shake. Pictures began to fall from the walls, boxes overturned, and within the midst of what seemed like an earthquake the chalk Triquetra turned a swirling blue. 

"Go! Now!" Prue yelled. She grabbed at the page in the Book and tore it out with a harsh ripping noise. 

'Thank you,' the burnette mouthed, as she jumped into the portal. 

As Andie pulled herself from the wreckage, she saw the blue portal close. "No!" She turned to Prue and if she'd been anymore powerful, she would have been literally glaring daggers at her dead aunt. "I know that's a time travel spell," she hissed. "I can write another!" 

"But it won't have the power of a Charmed One behind it, which it needs." Prue taunted, as she and the spell became transparent and the Book dropped from her hands. "Besides, she'll make sure this day never happens." Prue replied sternly, as she faded back to the afterlife. 

At that moment, a cloud of orbs deposited Pru in the center of the room. "Where is she?" 

"Where have you been?" 

"Prue, she knocked me out," Prue's namesake defended. "Book of Shadows," she called, orbing the Book into her hands. "Why is it on the floor?" 

"Prue took a spell from it, just after she sent our cousin to the past." 

"What?" 

"Yeah and now we need to find a way to get back there, or else everything will be lost!" 

----September 23, 2003---- 

Paige stared into her floor length mirror as she slipped on her prized, black leather jacket that she'd received just a little over a year ago. She smiled as she rubbed the soft black leather with her ghostly white fingers. She so dearly wished that she could meet the jacket's previous owner, her oldest half sister, who'd sent it to her via Andy during the Aurora Borealis. 

"We both wish we could meet her, don't we baby?" She smiled down at her protruding belly and rubbed it. Both of her sisters had been early in delivering their children, but her daughter was already three weeks late. She frowned as she waddled over to her bed and plopped down, thinking about the events just a little over a year before. 

_**----Flashback---**_

_The youngest Charmed One, a Halliwell by blood and a Matthews by adoption, shaded her dark brown eyes as she gazed out the rainbow colored stained glass window of the rose colored Halliwell Manor which had been passed down through the Warren witches for several generations. Her porcelain hand reached out and grasped the door handle connected to the door that led into the backyard, from the kitchen. "It's so much brighter than it was less than an hour ago," she announced as she met her very pregnant older sisters outside. She glanced up at the sky again and marveled at the green and lavender misty colors that were swirling around above her._

_Phoebe Halliwell, or Halliwell-Turner by marriage, placed a heavy hand atop her eight-month pregnant belly and groaned loudly as her unborn child sent another powerful kick into her bladder. "It's like-like," she placed both hands on her lawn chair and struggled to her feet. "Well, it's like magic and science and fairy fales all rolled up into one." She smiled up at the swirling aray._

_The half whitelighter, half witch, smirked as she walked over to her older sister and steadied her. "Actually, it's an ion speeding into Earth's magentic field and they collide with the air molecules."_

_"Okay, Smart Stuff," Phoebe frowned._

_"Do you need help?" Paige offered, as she glanced down at Phoebe's swollen stomach._

_"No, I'm good, I just need to get to the bathroom," the psychic Charmed One replied. Red, orange, and yellow flames exploded from the ground and began to dance around Phoebe until they'd engulfed her fully and she'd vanished from sight._

_Paige swirled around to her eldest living sister. "So, how's it goin'?" Her slender form slid into Phoebe's lawn chair._

_The eldest Charmed One, Piper, snorted. Her brown eyes traveled down to her enlarged seven-month pregnant belly. "You've got to be kidding me, Paige." Her voice was dry._

_Paige opened and closed her mouth a time or two. "Right," she sighed, returning her delicate gaze to the sight above her. "Do you think it's kinda weird that the Aurora Borealis is happening the night before the Wiccan Festival of Lights?"_

_Piper's nose twitched, like Samantha from the hit television series, 'Bewitched,' and she ran her index finger and thumb across her chin. "To be honest, I've been so busy planning for the girls that tomorrow being the Sabbath totally slipped my mind."_

_"Yep, growth and rebirth!"_

_Piper's sugar brown eyes became the size of saucers. "Paige! Don't you dare say things like that!"_

_"What?" The witchlighter flashed her brown eyes innocently, making her look all the more guilty. In truth, however, she honestly had no idea what her sister was chastising her about._

_"First of all, this kid doesn't need to get any bigger! If she does, I'll never get my shape back! I'll be like-like-like one of those pathetic stretched out rubber bands that can break easily! And two, magic does strange things, and I don't want you jinxing me into having to give birth twice." She waved a warning finger at the young witch. "Watching Charlotte do it was hard enough."_

_"Charlotte?"_

_"Melinda Warren's mother," Phoebe clarified, as she waddled outside. "Piper delivered Melinda when Prue, Piper, and I traveled back in time." She reached her baby sister and poked her. "Up Missy Paige, you don't want your nephew to get stressed, do you?"_

_Paige's mouth fromed into an upside down 'u,' as picked herself up from the lawn chair. "I thought this line has always had girls, why would we have a boy now?"_

_Phoebe plopped down into the chair and smiled in relief to be off her swollen ankles. "Change happens, Paige. Besides, we're due for a boy."_

_"But how do you know?"_

_"The Seer said that she saw a son for Cole and I."_

_The whitewitch frowned at the mention of the half-demon's name. "She was also evil, Phoebe."_

_"That doesn't discredit her power."_

_Paige, exasperated, threw up her arms in frustration._

_----_

_"What the..."_

_The group heads to the stairs, down them, and directly into the kitchen. Cole and Leo stood staring, while Paige's mouth dropped into an 'o' shape, and Phoebe gaped._

_"I spoke too soon!"_

_"That is so cool!" Paige grinned, staring at a majestic, pure white unicorn with a twinkling white horn and four solid hooves._

_"It's a unicorn!" Phoebe exclaimed, backing up._

_"Another present for Piper's baby?" Cole asked, looking at Leo._

_Leo shrugged, stilling holding a goose._

_"Yeah, in our kitchen!"_

_"Actually, not your kitchen, Pheebs. You and Cole live in in the Penthouse, remember?"_

_"I grew up here, Paige, it's the same difference!" Phoebe shook her head. "This has got to go!"_

_"No way! This is like the best present yet!"_

_"She isn't even born!"_

_"She can grow into it!"_

_"I don't think so! Look at those hooves," Phoebe said, as she pointed to the silver hooves on the unicorn._

_"Oh, you're just jealous."_

_"Not funny," Phoebe snapped. "Besides, how are we ever going to baby proof a horn?"_

_Paige walked over to the unicorn and gently patted it. "You're such a sweetie! Hey, maybe that's what we'll call you?"_

_----_

_"It's time," Victor announced._

_Cole looked at Victor, his eyes becoming huge, and he raced to his wife._

_Victor reached into his pocket and he pulled out a small handful of glittery dust, which he tossed over his head. Moments later a transparent man walked out of Victor's body and turned solid, becoming a tall man with short black hair and a black goatee, wearing a long black cape and black dress shoes. Then Victor fell to the floor, unconscious._

_"The the hell..." Phoebe began, before she let out a scream as another contraction hit._

_The man reached into Victor's pocket and pulled out a small velvet pouch, similar to the one's whitelighters carried their memory dust in, and stuffed it into his own pocket. Then he began to walk towards Phoebe._

_"Get away from her!" Paige said, stepping inbetween the man and her sister._

_"I can't let you do that," the man hissed. He reached into his pocket and pulled more dust from it, throwing it at Paige and Cole, causing them to fly across the room. Then he bent down and grabbed Phoebe's hand, sprinkling some more dust upon himself and Phoebe, then they disappeared in a swirl of white dust._

_Paige rubbed her head and looked up, seeing that Cole was out cold. He'd hit the banister head first. "Leo!" She pulled herself to her feet and ran towards Piper's room, but when she got there, the door was wide open. She gasped as she saw the tall man sprinkle a white powder over Doris and The Seer who'd attempted to turn Phoebe evil and steal her child, stepped out of Doris, while Doris fell to the floor._

_The Seer smiled at Paige. She reached into the pocket of her red dress and pulled out a handful of black ashes, which she blew at Paige._

_Paige ducked out of the way and watched as the wall behind her exploded. When she tried to enter the room, she was thrown back by a force field, then the wooden door slammed in her face. "Leo!" She screamed._

_"Oh, we already took care of him," a male voice echoed through the air._

_Paige looked around, her eyes wild. She ran at the door again, but she felt her body blast backwards and fly down the hallway and past Cole, down the stairs to the living room. There she fell to her knees and let the tears fall from her brown eyes. The once powerful whitelighter-witch was now powerless to save her family from a resurrected Seer and an unknown evil. Suddenly she felt a warm nose nuzzling her neck and she looked up to see the unicorn. She pulled herself to her feet. "What am I going to do?" A lone tear slipped from her pale face, landing on the forehead of the angelic white beast._

_"We're going to save your sisters and deliver those babies," a gentle and yet strong male voice said from behind the witchlighter._

_Paige, on alert, spun around. Her eyes stared curiously at the handsome bright blue eyed, dark haired man in a nice suit and a pair of worn sneakers, holding a brown sack. "Who are you?" Paige asked, stepping behind the unicorn._

_"A friend."_

_"Who?"_

_"My name's Andy," the man replied. He moved forward, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. "Andrew Trudeau. I've known your sisters their entire lives." He sat the brown package down._

_"Trudeau," Paige repeated. She thought she could remember hearing the name before. Then it hit her. Piper or Phoebe had mentioned him once or twice, he'd been Prue's long time love and was killed by a demon the same year they had gained back their powers. "But-but how?"_

_Andy pointed towards the unicorn. "The horn of a unicorn is pure magic, Paige. It, like all mystical beasts, are uneffected by this magical shutdown."_

_"But how do they have magic?" Paige asked, pointing upstairs._

_"The man, his name is Gideon. He's a corrupt Elder who wants to destroy Piper's child and hand over Phoebe's to evil, in order to restore the void filled by you vanquishing The Source. He resurrected The Seer in order to do so." His handsome blue eyes traveled toward Sweetie. "It was his idea to send Sweetie to you, so he would have an ever lasting supply of magic while he conducted his plan. The Seer, however, has a pouch of ashes from the Dark Phoenix. We need to stop them and you're the only one who can."_

_Paige hesitated._

_"You can trust me, I promise."_

_Paige hesitantly held out her hand, "Okay."_

_Andy laughed, taking the witchlighter's hand. "You're just like Prue, not trusting of anyone."_

_----_

_"I'm sorry, but I really have to go," Andy sighed. He shook Victor's hand. "It was good seeing you again, Mr. Bennett. And it was nice meeting you, Doris," the former Inspector said to Victor and Victor's old friend who'd known him and Patty, as well as Patty's secret, for many years and was actually not Victor's new wife at all, just an unfortunate pawn in Gideon's plan to trick the sisters._

_"It was good meeting you too, Andy," Doris smile. "Give Patty and Prue my best wishes."_

_"I promise," Andy replied with his signature grin._

_"But we haven't even got to talk that much!" Phoebe protested._

_"My time's up, I came for what I had to do! You guys, of all people, should know how this works."_

_"But you haven't even heard the girls' names yet," Piper replied, crossing her arms across her chest._

_"Okay, what are they?" Paige asked, curiously. "Is Phoebe keeping the 'P' tradition?"_

_Cole plucked his daughter from her bassinet. "No, we're not."_

_Phoebe grabbed Andy's hand and pulled him towards the girls, each held by their father._

_"Andy, meet Prudence Melinda Halliwell," Piper began._

_"And Andrea Charlotte Halliwell," Phoebe finished._

_"Pru and Andie," Paige giggled._

_Andy felt his whole body relax. "Andie and Pru," he repeated, staring at his and Prue's namesakes. "I know Prue's looking down right now and she's so proud."_

_----_

_Paige sat down on her bed and began to carefully unwrap the brown package. When she'd opened it, she found a black leather jacket. "What's this?" She asked aloud. She spread out the jacket, it was beautiful. Paige reached into the left pocket and pulled out a small white note and unwrapped it. "'I'm sure you're probably wondering what this is for, aren't you? Paige, this jacket was given to me by Grams when I graduated and I've cherished it ever since. Unfortunately I can't be there to give it to you myself, so I asked Andy to do it for me. I want you to know that I'm so proud of you and that I love more than words can express. Thank you for taking care of Piper and Phoebe for me, you held our family together, and for that I'm in your debt. I hope we can meet one day, but until then, please keep this safe for me, okay? Love, Prue.'" Paige felt her eyes tearing. The young witchlighter slipped on the warm, black jacket and stood up to look in the full length mirror. She tugged at the edge of the jacket, in the same fashion that Prue used to do,and smiled. Her head titled backwards as she stared at the ceiling. "Thank you, Prue." As she stared at the mirror._

_Behind her the Book of Shadows appeared in a swirl of white lights, on the bed._

_Paige noticed the Book through the reflection in the mirror turned around to see the Book fly open and flip to a blank page, then words began to magically appear, just like the day Patty had written to Prue after she was finally able to tell her sisters that she loved them._

_'No, thank you Paige, and please send my love to Andie and Pru.'_

_**----Flashback----**_

Paige rubbed her bleary eyes as she thought of Prue's generous gift. Whenever she wore the soft black leather, she felt so much closer to Prue. Sometimes she swore to herself she should could even hear Prue's voice in the wind. As the whitewitch heaved herself off the bed, a loud crash from the attic brought her senses back in check. "Sounds like we might have trouble," she said as she dissolved into a cloud of blue orbs.

----

"What the hell-" Paige's voice echoed through the attic, as her orbs deposited her next to the Book of Shadows. Unfortunately her voice had been cut off as she noticed a strangely familiar young woman, sprawled out across the floor. "Who are you?" She asked, raising her hands defensively.

The young, porcelain skinned brunette jumped to her feet and held up her hands in defense. "Don't, please! I need your help!"

Paige narrowed her brown irises, staring curiously at the strange girl. _It looks like she came from a party or something._ She mentally observed, before gasping at the reddish-brown burn on the girl's pale shoulder. "Oh my goodness! What happened to you?" She asked, walking over to the girl and gently brushing her hair away from her face. She knew it was a risky move, but as of this point, her whitelighter sensing hadn't detected any evil presence and the girl had admitted wanting help.

"Ow, ow, ow..." The young witch winced, clamping her eyes together.

"Who are you?" Paige asked in a motherly tone.

"Actually, I think that would be better told if you and your sisters were here."

"Leo!" Paige hollered, looking towards the ceiling.

Not a moment later did orbs descend from the heavens, depositing the sisters' whitelighter next to the youngest Charmed sister. "Something wrong, Paige?"

"Yeah, I need you to heal her."

Leo turned to the girl, studying her as he placed his hands over her wound. "And you are?"

"From the future," the girl muttered as Leo extracted his hands from her now healed shoulder. "Thanks, Uncle Leo."

"Uncle?"

Paige spun on her heel. "Piper! Phoebe!"

----10 Minutes Later----

"So, who are you?" Phoebe asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her brown eyes.

"I can't tell you my name," the young witch replied defiantly.

"Why?"

"Because mom hasn't decided on it yet," the brunette said, indicating Paige. "But you can call me Li. It's a nickname that my father gave me."

Paige closed her eyes at the mention of the word 'father'. She'd spent nine plus, long months getting used to the idea that she'd be raising a child by herself. Then something clicked inside her mind. "Wait," she paused, "your father?"

Realizing her mistake, Li turned her head away. "I'm sorry, I've already said too much."

"Please, Li, you have to-"

"I can't. I'm so sorry." Li lowered her brown eyes to her fingers and began to pick at her cuticles.

"Why did you come here."

"Aunt Prue sent me."

"Prue?" Piper ran her hand through her hair. "How?"

"It's my power," Li explained. "I have the power to summon the dead without a summoning spell. I just call their name and they come in a tornado or orbs. Andie and Pru, they had attacked me and I summoned Aunt Prue to help me."

"Andie and Pru attacked you?" Phoebe exclaimed, rising to her feet. "Our Andie and Pru? Our one-year-olds?

Li nodded solemnly.

"Why?"

"They're evil."

"What?" Piper nearly screamed. "Impossible!"

"It's true!" Li fired back, her eyes glistening as she spoke. "They reworded The Cousins' spell to vanquish P. Russell and they were going to use it on me, tonight!"

Paige placed protective hands over her swollen stomach. "Tonight? Why tonight?"

"It's my twentieth birthday. I think they've been planning it for a while, now."

"Twenty years to the day?" Paige asked, raising her dark brows. "Today is your birthday? The Autumnal Equinox?"

Li nodded. "The same day that you," she pointed her fingers towards Piper and Phoebe, "and Aunt Prue got your powers back."

"Six years ago today," Phoebe gasped. With all of the recent demon attacks, the girls' birthday, and Paige's pregnancy Phoebe had completely forgotten that it was September 23; her, Piper, and Prue's sixth anniversary.

"The powerful Wiccan and Pagan Autumn Sabbath," Piper voiced.

"And your birthday," Paige breathed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The whitelighter waved his hands. "But why did your cousins become evil in the first place?"

Li shook her head. "I don't know. I just grew up knowing that they were evil. Nobody else realized it though, until my fourteenth birthday. When Andie-when Andie-" Her voice was cut off by choked sobs.

"What happened, baby?" Paige whispered as she slid her warm arms around Li's neck.

Li shook her head defiantly. "I can't change the future like this."

"But isn't that what you're here to do?"

"No. Aunt Prue sent me to stop them from turning evil. That's all. If I can't do that, then I wasn't meant to change anything that happens after that." She swallowed a lump in the base of her throat.

----

Deep within the murky bowels of the demonic Underworld, hidden within one of the millions in the labyrinth of caves, sat a giant bronze cage. Within the cage a massive scarlet bird sat perched on a golden pole. Each of its feathers were the color of blazing flames and it's irises appeared a raging wildfire, just waiting to let loose. The bird opened its giant beak and let out a glass breaking shriek. With the piercing cry came a flood of cleansing flames which engulfed not only the cage and the bird, but the entire cave.

Minutes later as the small embers and heavy black smoke dissipated, nothing but ebony ash remained. Then the charred floor began to hum to life, flickering like white hot embers before swirling into a whirlwind of ashes. When they cleared, they revealed a familiar brown skinned woman clad in a hooded red dress. Perched on her arm was the magnificent fire bird; the Dark Phoenix.

The Seer smiled evilly, as she stroked at the Dark Phoenix's right wing. "Hello, my pet." She crooned. "I knew you wouldn't fail me."

----

"Phoebe? Piper?" Cole Turner eagerly pushed the blue and red stroller through the rose doors of the Halliwell Manor and turned to shut the door, keeping the cool September breeze from getting inside. He stripped off his black trench coat and hung it on the cold coat hanger next to the door and then knelt before his daughter and niece, extracting their woolen caps.

Pru smiled and clapped her hands together, tugging at Cole's sleeve. "Tookie?" She cooed, blinking her innocent aqua eyes at him.

"Tookie! Tookie! Tookie!" Andie bellowed, slapping the bar of the stroller in front of her.

Cole frowned, waving his index finger at young children. "It's almost dinner," he gently explained as he pulled them from their double stroller and headed off towards the room where the sisters and his niece from the future resided.

----

The clairvoyant Charmed One rubbed her temples. "I can't believe this! How could they be evil? Evil hasn't been able to touch them!"

"But they are predisposed to evil," Paige countered. "They were both born over the Nexus, just like you. And you, yourself, told me how The Woogey targeted you because you were the only sister born in the Manor." She rubbed her massive belly. "And Andie more so, because she's got Cole's demonic blood running through her veins."

"What's got demonic blood?" Cole inquired, as he strolled into the room with a child under each arm.

"You," Paige replied, tight lipped.

"Paige, now is not the time for your dislike of Cole." Piper briskly intervened. She redirected her attention to Li. "But you're as powerful as they are. Why didn't you just use Excalibur? Why did you need Prue?"

"Excalibur?" Li ran a hand through her dark hair. "Like, from the story of Camelot?"

"She doesn't know about Excalibur?" Cole voiced, as he handed Pru to Piper and settled next to Phoebe on the couch, as he bounced Andie on his knee.

Li shook her head in obvious confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"We're talking about the same sword from the stone, Li. The Excalibur from Camelot. We received it soon after Paige found out she was pregnant with you. You're the only one who can wield its power. You're the one whom it chose, which is why Paige was the one able to pull it from the stone; to pass it on to you."

"Then why was I never told about it? If I'm supposed to wield such power, how come you guys never told me about it?" Li's face was reddening in confusion and alarm.

The Charmed Ones shared a confused look. They had placed the sword in the attic for safe keeping until Paige's unborn child was old enough to use it, but they had all vowed to give it to her when the time was right. Now, they were more concerned of the future than ever.

----

Soaring flames erupted in the air, blasting across the robin's egg blue sky with supernatural speed. They quickly descended to the ground, forming into massive blazing wings and the body of a magnificent bird, as well as the demonic Seer in which it's talons clung to.

The Seer craned her neck, as the flames died down. A wicked smile crept onto her face. "Can you sense the one they call, 'Sweetie'?"

The fiery irises of the Dark Phoenix seemed to rage in reply, as he leapt from The Seer's arm and began a burning flight across the bluest of skies. He knew this land well, as it was where he as well as all of the other mythical beasts resided, until The Seer had summoned him for the birth of the Underworld's heir.

The Seer stalked the ground, following the fire bird from the lush ground. "The Mythic Meadow," she purred. "It's been a while." She twisted her neck and tossed wicked looks as mythical beasts eager to serve the side of good, coward into the woods.

As his red-orange eyes settled upon their target, he stopped his flight and began to flap his emblazoned wings in mid air.

The Seer strolled over a small grassy hill and stopped as she saw Sweetie grazing in the meadow below. She slid her dark skinned hand into her pocket and drew it back, holding a glinting jeweled athame. Then, without warning, she flared out only to reappear in a side saddle position, on the white unicorn's back. She harshly grabbed the glittering white main and pulled tauntly on it, before roughly using the athame to scrape a large amount of white dust from her horn. The dust flitted to the ground as Sweetie reared back on her powerful hind legs and The Seer flared out.

The Dark Phoenix opened his mouth and a spray of black ash flew towards Sweetie, barely missing her as it mixed with the white dust from her horn.

Swirls of white dust and black ash began to whirlwind together, summoning forth white and black dots of light, before disappearing completely to leave black robed Elder. He looked around, confused at first by his surroundings. "Where am I?"

_**----Flashback----**_

_Paige rubbed her hands together, the dust was slowly disappearing. She threw out her hands, sending a beam of sheer glittery power into Gideon, causing him to scream in pain as he shook like he was being electrocuted._

_Andy knelt down next to Phoebe and positioned himself. "You're almost ready, Phoebe! Just one more push or two!"_

_"Paige!" The seven-month pregnant witch screamed in agony. Something was wrong. She'd only been in labor for a little over a half an hour, she couldn't be having Prudence now, could she? But then again, this was a magical pregnancy, with magical stress._

_A blast of white lights flew through the room, as Gideon exploded into nothingness._

_**----Flashback----**_

"You're coming with me," The Seer answered. She'd appeared just moments before, but Gideon had been too caught up in his thoughts to realize. She quickly grabbed his hand and flared them out.

The Dark Phoenix locked eyes with Sweetie, emitting a deep crimson swathe of flames at her, before flaming out himself.

Sweetie bowed her head, her horn sticking out before her and absorbing the flames, before she galloped away.

----

"We'll be right back," Piper said as she motioned for the remaining two-thirds of the Power of Three to follow her.

"Erm," Paige narrowed her eyebrows at Piper. "Yeah, excuse us." She retreated from the room with Piper and Phoebe, leaving her future daughter as well as Andie and Pru in the attic.

As the door shut, Li looked curiously towards Andie and Pru. Even as small, one-year-olds she still feared them. _They look so innocent right now._ She creased her brow, as she peered into their playpen. "What happened to you?"

Andie narrowed her gaze and quickly grabbed Pru's hand, tugging at it.

Pru stared up at Li and glared defiantly. Suddenly a large, glowing pink field enveloped them and the playpen, hitting Li as it arose and sent her sailing across the attic.

Li rubbed the red welt on her, as she rose to her feet. _Are they evil now?_ She shook her head. They hadn't acted as such. As a child, she recalled how their evil nature had always been when the adults weren't around. It had been gradual at first. Andie had seemed the leader, as she was much more aggressive like her mother and part demonic, via Cole. She stole a glance into Pru's eyes. "Aunt Prue would be ashamed of you."

The force field faded, as the door swung open again for the sisters to come back.

_Just like always._ Li thought dryly.

"Have you tried to pick it up?"

"Huh?" Li blinked. "What?"

"Excalibur!" Paige pointed towards the large stone in which they'd pulled from hiding, in order to show Li.

"Oh!" The young witch had been so focused on her cousins that she'd completely forgot. "No. I was in too much awe." She turned to the stone and reached out. She gasped as it glowed brightly, sensing her presence.

"It's okay, go on." Piper urged.

Tightly, she wrapped her pale fingers around the handle and tugged. Surprisingly, the massive glinting metal easily slid from the stone and felt weightless in her hands. "Oh my..."

"It knows you!" Paige beamed, her cheeks rosy as they could be.

At that moment, two demons shimmered into the attic.

"Pru, force field!" Piper yelled, as she rose her hands to emit an exploding blast.

The pink force field rose around the playpen again, deflecting a fireball thrown by the latter of the two demons.

The demon waved his hand and a blue shield appeared, deflecting the blast towards Li.

"Li!" Paige screamed, knowing she couldn't exactly call for an explosive blast as it wasn't a solid power.

Li, giving into Excalibur's force, stuck out the weapon at a slant, and the force was absorbed into its blade. She gasped, stumbling back. The sword glowed and she gave a violent thrust, directing it at the deflecting demon. It flew with ease, impaling the demon in a swift motion before sticking itself into the wall.

Piper flicked her wrists again, this time taking out the second demon. She brushed her hands across the sides of her blue jeans and looked to Li, amazed with how she'd handled Excalibur with such ease.

Li strutted over to the wall and pulled the sword from it. "Sorry," she blushed, indicating the hole in the wall.

"A simple spell will fix it," Paige assured. "No worries."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, clearly thinking about personal gain issues. "Paige!"

Paige waved away her sister, as she walked towards her future daughter.

A small cloud of blue flurries burst into the corner of the room and a steam of orbs traveled to the floor, spiraling into the form of the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. He ran his strong hand through his golden tuft and padded over to the sisters. "The Elders just summoned me," he pursed his lips as he turned a grim face to Paige. "They've sensed a powerful rise of evil and don't think it's a coincidence that your daughter is due the same day. They think you should stay at Magic School until Li's born."

Paige's brow furrowed. "But Leo-"

"But nothing!" Piper snagged Paige's wrist and shoved her towards Leo. "Take her to Magic School and make sure she doesn't leave. I don't want," she looked towards Li and motioned to her, "my future niece to be harmed in any way. Speaking of whom, take Li there too."

Phoebe gave a solemn nod. "She's right, Paige. You're in a very vulnerable position right now and with a powerful evil on the loose..." Her voice faltered. "I mean, what if magic were to go out like last time?"

"That was a one-time thing, Phoebe. It was your kids' prophecy."

"Li has a prophecy too!" Piper challenged. "She's the heir to Excalibur. Remember? Anything's possible." She nodded to her angelic husband. "Hurry. Go."

"But I still have so much to do! Preparing for the baby-"

"We'll take care of it. I promise." Phoebe gave her baby sister a small peck on the forehead. "If you need anything, just send Leo. We're just an orb away."

Paige drew in a low, moaning breath and finally relented. "Fine. But I can get there myself!" Her brows rose in defiance as she grabbed Li's wrist and orbed out.

Piper and Phoebe turned to each other, exchanging quizzical looks.

"You know," Leo voiced, "I swear that Prue would've done just the same thing."

Piper allowed a small grin to grace her rosy lips. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Me too," the clairvoyant smirked.

----2 Hours Later----

As she thumbed through the crinkled pages of their ancient, leather bound tome, Piper gently nudged the door to Paige's room opened. As she'd passed the hall, she'd heard soft grumbles which she knew had to be her second youngest sister. "What's going on in here?"

Phoebe spun around and grumbled silently to herself, as she'd been startled by Piper's intrusion. "Oh, hi, Pipes." She smiled meekly. "I was trying to put this bassinet back together. Ugh." She flopped onto her baby sister's bed in despair. "It better be the last time a demon gets thrown into that thing and it breaks! I'm telling you, that is hell to put together!"

Piper padded over to the bed and plopped down on the lavender comforter next to her sister. "Which is why we had Leo and Cole put them together last time, remember?" Her smile reversed itself, as she thought of how her baby sister didn't have the luxury of a man to do that for her and quickly shook away the thought. "I remember when Pru used to fit in there."

"I still can't believe we're bringing home Paige's baby."

"I know." The timer stood up and walked over to the bassinet, beginning to fiddle with trying to put it together.

"But with everyone coming home, plus one, we're going to be really short on rooms. I mean, Cole and my room is already cramped with Andie and soon she'll be too big to bunk with us. And Pru is gonna be too big for your nursery closet soon." She shook her head. "What're we gonna do?"

"I think we really just need to focus on the baby right now."

"And the girls and this new evil."

Ignoring Phoebe's comment, the older sister threw down the bassinet. "You're right. We're just going to get her a new bassinet." She stood up and walked over to the bed, grabbing the Book of Shadows. "Come on, we've got work to do."

----

"What the hell?" Li stood agape, staring as a tornado of swirling whitedust washed through the Great Hall. "Mom! Mom! Come quick!" Her dark eyes widened, as the fine powder whirled into a close knit pack and then culminated into a gorgeous white beast.

"What? What's going on?" Paige looked around, confused as she waddled as fast as she could down the hallway. She stopped as she saw the unicorn before her. "Sweetie!" She grinned, fastening her pace again.

"You know the unicorn?"

"Yeah! She was part of Gideon's plan to destroy Pru and make Andie the new Source. But after I vanquished Gideon and The Seer, they sent Sweetie back to the Mythic Meadow, where all the mythical beasts roam."

"So," Li placed her hands to her slender waist, "why is she here now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Paige swiveled around to the unicorn. "Sweetie, what's up?"

"Do you really think she's gonna-"

Sweetie clicked her golden hooves to the ground and trotted towards the wall. She placed the tip of her horn to the wall and drug it down an inch. White sparkles graded off the wall and burst. The white clad beast stepped back as the dust from her horn swirled around the wall and when it cleared, much like chalk powder from clapping erasers, large golden calligraphy was spread across the white expanse of the wall.

"'The Dark Phoenix.'" Li wrinkled her brow and looked toward's her mother's unusually pale face. "Who is the Dark Phoenix?"

"Not 'who,' but what." Paige placed a protective hand over her swollen belly.

_**----Flashback----**_

_"The man, his name is Gideon. He's a corrupt Elder who wants to destroy Piper's child and hand over Phoebe's to evil, in order to restore the void filled by you vanquishing The Source. He resurrected The Seer in order to do so." His handsome blue eyes traveled toward Sweetie. "It was his idea to send Sweetie to you, so he would have an ever lasting supply of magic while he conducted his plan. The Seer, however, has a pouch of ashes from the Dark Phoenix. We need to stop them and you're the only one who can."_

_**----Flashback----**_

"We need to warn my sisters! When The Seer went after Pru and Andie, her source of pure magic was ashes of the Dark Phoenix. We have to warn my sisters!" Orbs began to sprout around Paige, until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, please." Li's dark eyes bore deep into Paige's. "Let's call Uncle Leo."

Paige closed her eyes. "Okay." She shifted her head towards the ceiling. "Leo! Leo, hurry!"

----

"Where am I?" The dark cloaked former Elder inquired, as he paced around a dark Underworld tomb.

"Alive," came the African-American Seer's cryptic reply.

"But how. The last thing I remember is the half breed Charmed One vanquishing me."

The Seer retracted a small pouch from the pocket of her red robes. "You remember the Dark Phoenix, right?" Without waiting for a response, she continued on without looking towards the former Elder. "I knew we wouldn't win that day. So I tricked the hybrid into vanquishing me with the Dark Phoenix's ashes."

_**----Flashback----**_

_"You won't stop me," The Seer hissed as she threw a handful of black ashes at Paige._

_Phoebe screamed in pain, this time her child was coming._

_The Seer dove to Phoebe's side, ready to catch the child as it entered the world._

_Paige held up her powdery hand and the ashes redirected themselves, flying back into The Seer and engulfing her in a mixture of red flames and white beams of light._

_**----Flashback----**_

"As you know, the ashes of a Phoenix are regenerative. You must die in order to come back. So when she thought I was vanquished, I was really just in limbo until the next rebirth of the Dark Phoenix. Today, the day of the Autumnal Equinox, was that day. And I brought you back with his ashes, so we can finish what we started. What I have yet to tell you, is that the hybrid sister is also set to give birth to the heir to Excalibur today."

"No!" Gideon nearly screamed, as he ran towards The Seer. "That's too much power! Just having both of the first Charmed offspring on the side of good is upsetting the balance!"

"I know. This is why we're going to fulfil our original plan. But this time we'll kill both of the whitelighter-witch heirs."

"How?"

"Bybringing forth Andrea's demonic half."

----20 Minutes Later----

"Hello, Balthezor."

Cole froze in his tracks. His body went rigid and the fine hairs on the back of his neck sprang to life. He'd know that voice anywhere. "The Seer," he spat, as he slowly turned around to face the red cloaked demoness. "How did you-"

"You know the regenerative properties of the Dark Phoenix." A wicked smile bore into her lips. "And now I've come back to take your daughter to her rightful throne." She withdrew a dark handful of ash from her pocket. "Goodnight, Balthezor." She threw the dark ash at the powerless half demon and watched as he dropped to the ground in a dark slumber. "Can't let you go off and warn the sisters, now can I?"

The red clad demoness silently passed Cole's sleeping form and opened the door in which he'd been standing in front of. She smiled wickedly, as she stepped foot into Phoebe and Cole's bedroom. The playpen, which had previously been in the attic, now halted her in the center of the room. She peered over the edge, smiling at the young child within it.

Andrea cocked her head, as she glowered back up at the demon. Her first instincts told her to flame, to get away from the brown skinned woman. But something else told her not to. Something deep within her body, her essence, was calling out to her.

"That's right, Andrea. You know you want to come with me, don't you?"

Andie slightly opened her mouth.

"You know you want to, don't you?" The Seer gently held out a dark hand to the young demoness-witch.

Andie hesitated a minute, before finally placing her pudgy hand into the palm of The Seer's.

"Good girl," The Seer grinned as they vanished in her demonic flare.

----

Orbs culminated into a fast moving stream, as Leo materialized at a full speed run. "Piper! We've got a problem!"

Piper spun around to look at her husband, as she balanced the Book of Shadows in one hand and Pru on her hip. "Leo! Oh my god, what's wrong?"

"It's Paige."

"Is she having the baby?"

"No." The blonde drew in a breath as he composed himself. "Sweetie came to her."

"Sweetie?"

Pru giggled at the name and a small picture orbed into her pudgy hand.

Piper snipped the picture from her daughter's fingers and glanced at it. "The unicorn?" She inquired, as she stared down at a picture of Sweetie grazing in the Mythic Meadow, with Pru settled on her back.

"Yes. She sent Paige a message about the Dark Phoenix. We think he's back."

"The Dark Phoenix?"

"The mythical creature that The Seer used as her magical source during the Aurora Borealis. Paige and I think that he's probably helping whatever evil The Elders have sensed. In fact, he might even be the reason-"

"For the girls turning evil?"

The whitelighter nodded grimly.

At that moment, Phoebe burst through the door.

"Cole's in some kind of magical trance and Andie's gone!" The psionic pulled a small napkin from her pocket and opened it to reveal a tiny piece of black ash. "I found this on Cole's shirt."

"Have you touched it with your bare hands?"

"No. It's too small. I was afraid I'd crush it and then we couldn't use it to scry."

"Gently touch it," Piper ordered. "We need you to try and get a premonition."

"Piper-"

"Just do it!"

The middle Charmed sister nodded and placed her finger just barely over the charred particle. Suddenly her body went taunt and psychic flashes pummeled her brain.

_**----Premonition----**_

_Gideon held out his hands and powerful streaks of zigzagging neon energy pummeled towards the small form of Pru, who huddled in the corner of Magic School._

_Andie let out a small scream, as she held out her hands and a torrent of orange-red flames blazed from them, connecting with the former Elder and destroying him so wholly that not even a pile of ash remained. Her blue eyes faded to deep ebony holes and then dark orange flames erupted within their center._

_The pink force field arose around Pru and Gideon's electrical attack fizzled into the shield, leaving the young child unharmed. As the shield faded, she looked towards her cousin, who was being tightly held against The Seer's chest._

_A man who could orb, a man whom Andie had telepathically told her that The Seer had called an Elder, had tried to kill her. She shook her head, thinking that maybe that meant that all people who orbed were evil. But she wasn't sure where that left her, her Aunt Paige, and her daddy. She placed her fingers to her lips, in deep thought, before finally concluding that she would help her cousin and The Seer because they had saved her and that meant that they could not be the enemy._

_"Good," Andie cooed, as her cousin dissolved in orbs next to The Seer._

_"Good girl," The Seer replied, as she scooped Pru into her other arm. Then she turned on her heel as a labour pain racked the air. "Now there's only one more thing that we need to take care of." She trotted across the room, until she came to Paige who was lying on the floor in pain. "Andrea," she purred. "You have to take care of your Aunt Paige. She's bad too."_

_Andie stared down at Paige, not quite sure what to do. Her attention was diverted to Pru, as if asking what she should do._

_"Don't you remember how she wanted you dead? You and your daddy? You tried to do the right thing before, you tried to throw her out the window. But she made it back. But now, this Andrea, this is your chance to do the good thing."_

_At that moment, Li came running to the room and skid to a stop as she saw The Seer standing over her mother. "No!"_

_"Andrea, now!"_

_Andie looked at Pru and nodded, giving her an okay._

_Pru narrowed her eyes and a dagger from a weapons table that The Seer had erected, orbed out. Moments later it orbed in a few feet away from Li, hovering in mid air. Pru blinked again and the weapon telekinetically sped up and flung itself into Li's heart, killing her instantly. She looked back at Andie and gave a silent nod._

_Andie glanced down at a still screaming Paige from her vantage point in The Seer's arms. Then she opened her hand and a held it towards the ceiling. A crackling blast of electrical energy sprouted from it and hit a beam, breaking it and sending it crashing directly into the witchlighter. She was met with a harsh spray of blood and the room was instantly quieted. She turned her head to see the future body of Li vanish from the floor. Then she tugged at The Seer's sleeve and all three of them were swallowed into licking flames, carrying them to the Underworld._

_**----Premonition----**_

"Oh god!" Phoebe gasped, as she slid to the hardwood floor.

"What? Phoebe, my god, what's wrong?"

"The Seer. She's back."

"What?"

"She's going to trick Andie and Pru into trusting her and she's going to have them Gideon..."

"Gideon? But Paige vanquished him."

"Apparently he's back too. And," she gulped, "she's going to trick them into killing Paige and Li too." Tears streamed down her face spoke the last few words.

"We have to get to Paige!" Piper pulled the psychic to her feet and reached for Leo's hand.

"No, I'm sorry, but you won't be doing that."

Leo, Phoebe, and Piper turned to see The Seer standing in the doorway with Andie in her arms.

"Andie, baby, come to mommy!" Phoebe held out her arms, pleading for Andie to flame to her.

"She likes her freedom, don't you Andrea?"

Andie cooed in response.

"You're not the only one who can see the future," the demoness taunted. "You won't be saving your sister." The Seer thrust out her hand and ebony ash flew from it. It hit Phoebe and Leo squarely in the chest, forcing them into the same deep sleep that she'd placed on Cole.

However, whatthe demonic psychic hadnot counted on was the pink force field that blocked the ash from hitting Piper and Pru. Pru glared defiantly at The Seer, not sure what to do. She wanted to attack, but she also did not want to hurt her cousin, whom she was closer than anyone to.

"Come and get me," The Seer taunted. She patted Andie's arm and grinned, as she vanished in the young witch-demoness' demonic flames.

The pink force field faded and Pru gave a confused look to her mother.

"Take us to them, baby. I know you can sense them."

Pru shook her head defiantly and with that, she orbed from her mother's arms, leaving Piper with no way to orb to Magic School.

----

Paige gasped, as warm liquid flew down her bare legs. Her eyes widened and her hands clutched her stomach, as a strong contraction wracked her body. "No, no, no! Not now!" She struggled to hobble towards the Great Hall, when another powerful contraction brought the whitelighter-witch to her knees. "Li!"

----

"No!" Piper slammed the cover of the Book of Shadows closed. She didn't have time to make a transportation potion that could open the mystical drawbridge to Magic School and her search for transportation spells in the Book had proved useless.

Suddenly the witch felt a cool breeze rustle her long, chocolate locks and she turned to see that the pages of the Book were flying open at rapid pace. She stood expectantly, praying that it would land on something that could help her. When the Book stopped flipping, she regarded the page with suspicion. "'A Message in a Bottle Spell'?" She glanced up at the ceiling before muttering a quiet, "Thank you."

The timing witch grabbed a notepad and pen, before writing down her message and tearing it from the yellow tablet. "A bottle, a bottle." She briskly walked over to a rack of empty potion bottles and grabbed a larger one from the top shelf. She rolled the paper to fit into the tiny, round hole and slid it in, before capping it with a tiny brown cork. Then she walked back to the Book and glanced down at the page. "'In this place and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, send this bottle through time and space. Send this bottle on a path to another place!'" The bottle exploded into a burst of lilac globes of light and then was gone. "Please," she whispered, "just get there in time!"

----

Li sat at a small table in one of the empty classrooms, as she silently thumbed through one of the new edition magic textbooks. She frowned as she closed the book, stood up, and reached to replace it when a small flurry of lilac lights deposited a small glass vial where the book should've gone. "What's this?" The witch-whitelighter set the book down and grabbed the vial, realizing that something other than a potion was inside. She pulled the cork and emptied the contents into her hand. Within moments she had the note unraveled and she gasped, running for the door in no time flat.

----

"I'm taking care of your kind once and for all!" Gideon hissed, as he held out his hands and advanced on the small cowering witch-whitelighter in the corner of the room. Gideon held out his hands and powerful streaks of zigzagging neon energy pummeled towards Pru.

"Get away from her!" Li screeched, as she skidded into the room. She held out her hand. "Aunt Prue!"

A tornado of orbs spiraled around in front of Pru, forming into the gorgeous form of Prue Halliwell, clad in a flowing white gown. She held out her hand and the bolts reversed their track, flying right back into Gideon and vanquishing him.

Pru let out a small cry, reaching for Andie to come to her.

"No, Andie-" The Seer couldn't finish, however, as Andie vanished from her arms in a hot blaze of flames.

"Bitch!" Prue hissed, as she reared back her arm and sent The Seer sailing across the room. "This time we're vanquishing you for good!" She turned to her nieces and stared down at them. "Girls, do you know what to do?"

Pru nodded happily, as she took ahold of Andie's hand. She blinked her eyes and the same dagger from Phoebe's earlier premonition orbed from the weapons table and reappeared, this time, a few feet from The Seer and hovered in mid air. Then it flew straight into the red cloaked demoness' heart.

Andie glared at The Seer and blinked her eyes, causing the demonic psychic to burst into flames and elicit agonizing screams, just before she was vanquished, leaving not even a pile of ash.

"Good girls," Prue whispered as she bent down before them and gave them each a reassuring hug and kiss on the head. "Now we have to attend you Aunt Paige and your new cousin, okay? So why don't you girls go off to the preschool room and play?"

Pru grinned and cooed in response.

Andie gave a sly smile as well, before joining her and her cousin's hands.

At the same time, the Twice Blessed Children dissolved into a mixture of demonic flames and angelic orbs, which traveled through the wall before disappearing towards the preschool room.

Prue stood up and turned to Li. She smiled proudly as she walked over to her future niece and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug. "I'm so proud of you. You've made a great witch."

Li blushed and pulled away from Prue's arms. "Not if I'm never born," she whispered, as she noticed her mother breathing heavily across the room.

"Oh, you're right." Prue ran her hand through her raven hair. "I'm going to need some help. Can you-"

"I'd love to," Li grinned. "Uncle Andy!"

In another torrent of angelic blue and white orbs, Andrew Trudeau appeared, dressed in white jeans and a white dress shirt.

"You know, I'm not sure if these are the best clothes to deliver a baby in," Prue remarked as she stared at her lover.

"Prue?" Andy looked around, confused. "Where am I?"

"Magic School." Prue pointed across the room to her baby sister. "Paige's about ready to give birth."

"Are we-"

"Yes." Prue pushed him towards Paige. "Stay with her. Li and I will be right back. We need to get some fresh towels."

"Okay," Andy replied as Prue and Li disappeared down the Great Hall. The deceased mortal padded over to Paige and quietly knelt down by her. "Paige? Paige, are you alright?"

Paige opened her dark eyes, eyeing Andy. "A-Andy?"

"Yeah." The former Inspector shot her his winning grin. "Long time no see, huh?"

"You ca-can say that again," the witchlighter choked.

"Here," Andy soothed. He carefully wiped away the beads of sweat from her forehead, with the cuff of his white shirt. "Relax. Take deep breaths."

"Relax?" Paige glared. "Relax my ass!" Suddenly it dawned on her. _How did Andy even get here?_

"I bet I know what you're thinking."

"And?" Paige hissed, just before screaming in pain as another contraction wracked her fragile frame. "Li. She summoned me."

"What about-"

"The Seer and Gideon are gone."

"How?"

"Prue and the girls vanquished them."

"Prue? As in-"

"Yes, my Prue." Andy turned his head, just as Prue walked up behind him. "Speak of the witch."

Paige's brown eyes became a hazy mix of amazement and emotion, as she gaze at her eldest sister. "P-Prue?"

"Hi, Paige. It's about time." Prue knelt down and placed a towel under her baby sister's head. "What can I do to make you more comfortable?"

"Noth-" Paige's voice was cut off by another horrific scream and she clutched her stomach in agony.

"It's just about time," Prue said as she gently rubbed Paige's shoulders. "Andy, take her hand."

"Prue-"

"Just do it." Prue crossed to Paige and knelt down in front of her. "You should start pushing now, Paige."

"I don't think I can.."

"I know you can. Come on, Paige. Push!"

Paige screamed, as her body shoved at the small life inside. She gripped Andy's hand until it appeared as white as her skin and screamed again. It felt as though her body was being ripped in two. Worse still, every time she screamed, her vocals became even more raw.

"I see a dark head!" Prue grinned. "Come on, Paige! Another one!"

"I-"

"Can! Do it, Paige! You can do it! Push again!"

Paige clamped her eyes shut and screamed again, stretching her muscles to the maximum as she gave yet another push.

"She's almost here, Paige! Come on! One more time!"

"You can do it," Andy coxed. "We all believe in you, Paige!"

Paige shut her eyes and, with every ounce of her remaining strength, she pushed one more time.

Prue held out her arms and caught the tiny wriggling form in a soft white towel. "Li.."

Li, still agape at the fact that she'd just witnessed her own birth, silently handed down a pair of scissors to her Aunt Prue.

Prue carefully cut and tied the umbilical cord and wiped off the bloodied newborn.

"Prue," the whitewitch choked. She held out her hand and a cloud of orbs surrounded her upper body, before disappearing and then rematerializing in her hand, forming into the folded black leather jacket that Paige had received from Prue, via Andy, just a little over a year before.

Prue grinned and took the leather jacket from her sister, before carefully wrapping the infant within its warm leather. "Here," she said, as passed the infant to Andy.

"She's gorgeous," Andy swooned. He helped Paige to sit up by leaning against him and then handed the tiny infant to her.

"She's perfect." Paige whispered, as tears brimmed in her brown eyes.

"That she is." Prue grinned.

"Have you decided on a name?" Andy asked curiously.

Paige shifted her eyes to Li and then back to the present day version of her daughter, in her arms. "No, not yet."

Prue comfortingly patted her sister's arm. "You think about it a while. Andy and I will go get the girls and then we can go back to the Manor and fix any damage there."

Li knelt down next to her mother, taking Andy's place to hold her up, as he got up to help Prue. She allowed a smile to creep onto her face. _I hope_, she thought as she stared at her infant self, _that I've changed things for the better._

----1 Hour Later----

Piper literally clung to Prue's arm, as they walked into the Paige's room.

Paige looked up from her bed and smiled. "Hey. I'm glad that you guys had time to catch up."

At that moment, Phoebe bounded into the room and pounced on Prue. "This has been one of the best days of my life!" She wiped a stray tear of joy from her face.

"I just wish it could've happened sooner." Piper dabbed her wet eyes. "I missed you so much, Prue."

"I missed you too, honey." Prue wiggled from Piper's grasp and walked over to Paige, sitting down softly next to her. "I missed all of you. Andy and I both."

As if on cue, Andy trotted into the room with Leo and Cole at his heels. "What?"

"I was just saying how we missed them."

"Oh." Andy chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. His eyes seemed to catch Prue's and a knowing glance passed between them.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Prue inquired.

"That," Piper said as she waved her hands between Andy and Prue. "I know that look. You know something that we don't."

"Do not!"

Piper placed her hands on her hips. "You're a worse liar than Grams!"

"Li!" Andy interjected, as Li appeared in the doorway with Pru on one hip and Andie on the other.

"Hey baby," Leo grinned as he scooped Pru from his future niece.

"How's my girl?" Cole swooned, as he grabbed Andie from Li's other arm.

"Does this have something to do with her?" Phoebe rubbed her head. "I mean, them?" She asked, pointing her index fingers towards future Liand infant Li.

The eldest sister pinched her index finger and thumb together, before dragging them across her lips. "Actually,I think that Paige was just getting ready to say something."

"I was?"

Li looked between Prue and Andy, who both nodded. "Yeah," she paused, "I think you were."She pointed next to her mother."Dad."

Bright swirling clouds of blue and white culminated next to Paige, spinning wildly until they finally formed into a tall, dark, and handsome man. His very smile brought tears to the witch-whitelighter's eyes. "Paige," he breathed, "I'm so sorry."

"Kyle," Paige gasped. Tears instantly began to fall from her eyes as she reached up and wrapped her arms around him. Her dark lips met his, in a passion filled kiss that seemed to light up the room and cause a collective, 'Aw!'

"Is this-"

"Your daughter?" Paige held up the tiny baby, still wrapped in the black leather jacket. "Yeah. Would you like to hold her?"

Kyle Brody softly accepted the child into his arms. "You mean 'our' daughter."

"Yeah," the whitewitch choked.

"Have you decided on a name?" The late Federal Agent inquired.

"I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Kylie Matthea Halliwell," Paige breathed. "After you and my adoptive parents."

"I think it's beautiful," Kyle breathed as he nuzzled his nose towards the tiny baby. "My little Li."

----1 Hour Later----

"I wonder how much different the future's gonna be? How much different my life is gonna be?" Li wondered allowed, as she drew a large chalk Triquetra on the wall of the attic.

"I just want you to get home safely." Kyle said, as he ran his hand through his future daughter's long, dark hair.

"Now remember, if anything seems different, we have another vial and a return spell." Prue explained, as she handeda vial to Kylie.

"Thanks. But I think I'll be fine. I think you guys worry too much."

"We're family," Kyle spoke up. "It's our job to worry."

Leo stepped up and gently hugged his future niece. "Just remember that your cousins won't be evil in the future, okay? So don't hold a grudge."

"Hey, as long as they aren't trying to vanquish because they want to be the Rulers of All Evil, then I'm cool."

"We're serious," Cole interjected. "Things will be different."

"I know." Kylie smiled and shared a short hug with her Uncle Cole as well.

"Are we ready?" Andy asked, as he balanced Pru and Andie on his hips.

"Yep." Phoebe held up the potion bottle and smashed it against the ground, emitting a golden fume.

"I think I've got the perfect spell," Piper grinned as she held out her hands. "Just repeat it after me." She took ahold of Paige and Prue's hands and waited until Phoebe finished off the circle by taking Prue and Paige's hands. "In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, open the door through time and space. Create a path to another place!"

"In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, open the door through time and space. Create a path to another place!"

The portal began to ripple, before glowing a golden color as a swirling golden vortex opened in its center.

"Okay, so-"

"Wait!"

Kylie turned to her Uncle Leo, alarmed. "What? Why?"

"I have to go."

"Leo!" Piper screeched.

"I have to take Kyle with me too. Look, she can't leave until we get back."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Li pursed her lips and began to shift her weight from one leg to the other. "That's okay. Go. Go."

"We'll be right back." Leo placed a palm on Kyle's shoulder and orbed them out.

----5 Minutes Later----

Orbs scurried down from the ceiling, forming into Leo.

"Where's Kyle?" Paige asked, alarm evident in her voice as she cradled infant Kylie to her chest.

Leo motioned his hand. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Paige slowly turned around, to see orbs form behind her. "K-Kyle?"

"Surprise," the former Federal Agent grinned.

"What's going on?"

"The Elders," Kyle replied slowly, "decided to reward me for my work when I was alive. I'm a-"

"Whitelighter."

Kyle nodded. "Your whitelighter." He scooped Kylie from Paige. "And her's."

"Thank you!" Paige whispered, looking towards the heavens before wrapping her arms around Kyle's neck and kissing him again.

"Mom, dad?"

Paige and Kyle turned to see Kylie standing patiently at the portal.

"It's time for me to go." The future whitewitch waved. "I love you. Bye. Bye Aunt Prue, Uncle Andy." She waved to everyone else. "Goodbye. I'll see you soon!" And with that, she stepped into the portal and it closed behind her.

A moment of silence passed through the room, before Pru let out a boisterous giggle as she waved her tiny hand. In a mass of orbs, Sweetie appeared between them. She giggled as she orbed onto Sweetie's back and beckoned for Andie to join her.

"Uni!" Andie pleaded, as she stretched for Sweetie. However, before Cole could move, Andie had already seated herself on the unicorn's back, via a swift flame.

Pru lightly tugged at Andie's arm and pointed gently towards the gurgling baby in Paige's arms. "Baby?"

"I think she wants Kylie to join them," Piper relayed.

Paige turned carefully towards Phoebe, who was nearest to Sweetie. "Pheebs?"

Phoebe grinned. "Sure." She held out her awaiting arms and readily accepted the newborn. Her heels quickly clicked the wooden floor as she walked over to Sweetie. "Uhm..." She hesitated, knowing that neither of the girls could hold her and she would easily fall from Sweetie's back.

Sensing this, Sweetie craned her neck behind her and narrowed her horn. She shook her head and a small swirl of white glitter dusted from it and culminated into a small blue saddle, complete for an infant.

The clairvoyant grinned as she set the child into the seat. "Gosh, I wish we had a camera."

"Actually," Prue grinned as she shuffled across the floor. "I think I've got just the one." She grabbed a dusty black bag, filled with cameras from her old life among the living, and plucked a Polaroid from its contents. "Say cheese!" Prue exclaimed, as she placed the camera to her eye.

"Wease!" Andie and Pru chimed, as they each took one of Kylie's tiny pink hands in their own.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" The second middle sister squealed, as she snagged the picture from the camera and waved it for a moment, until the white had cleared to reveal a gorgeous picture of the three cousins and Sweetie. Then, as quickly as she'd taken the picture into her hand, psychic pictures filled her mind.

_**----Premonition----**_

_Clad in a pair of turquoise hip huggers with golden embroidery and a short white peasant top with long, bell sleeves covered only by theleather jacket that had once belonged toPrue and then to Paige,a 20-year-old Kylie Halliwell awoke on the cold wooden floor of the attic. She frowned as she rubbed her hair, confused at her whereabouts. As the young whitewitch gazed around, she could see that the attic was to its usually friendly clutter and there seemed to be no remnants of a battle._

_The brunette pulled to her feet and raked her pale hand through her long, flowing brown locks. She blinked a few times and then stalked over to the attic door, which was open ajar. Her golden stiletto sandals echoed across the floor as she walked from the attic and padded down the hall, where all was dark and eerily silent. "Hello?" She rubbed her eyes, wiping away sleep. "Anyone home?" The young 20-year-old walked down the stairs and as her second foot landed on the floor from the last step, lights blinded her eyes._

_"Surprise!"_

_"Whoa!" Kylie drew back in surprise. _

_All around her colorful ribbons were strung, balloons bounced and waived, and people crowded the room. In the center, stood a beautiful raven haired woman and a gorgeous golden blonde._

_Pru was clad in vibrant violet peasant top with long flowing sleeves and strung with fine silver ribbon. A petite silvery, pleated mini hugged her tiny waist and a pair of tall silver designer boots stretched up to her knees. Her glossy golden hair hung in waves down her back her plump pink lips were stretched into a genuine smile."Happy Birthday, Li!"_

_"Time is just flying by, isn't it?" The raven haired 21-year-old smirked. She hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, with small black strands framing the sides of hercinnamon tinged face. Her pearly teeth sparkled against the red of her lipstick, which accentuated her off the shoulder red mini dress and ruby colored spiked heels._

_Together they walked over to their cousin and enveloped her in a huge bear hug._

_"What d'ya say to a picture for the photo album?" Andie asked curiously, as she pointed towards the already set up Polaroid camera._

_"Oh! Come on, let's do it!" Pru squealed, as she drug her cousin over to the middle of the room._

_"I'll go set it," the youngest offered as she strolled over to the camera and entered a few buttons, then she ran back to her cousins. "Three...two.."_

_"One!" Pru and Andie yelled, as they each threw an arm around Kylie and the picture snapped, ejecting a priceless picture of the three with full grins upon their faces and Kylie sandwiched in the middle._

_**----Premonition----**_

"Phoebe?"

The psychic sister looked up to see Andy looking curiously at her. "Everything turned out just fine," she smiled as she handed the picture to Paige and Kyle. "Picture perfect."


End file.
